Nobody Wins
by MyDarkVision
Summary: Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo all love Legolas...Legolas is straight...PROBLEM! (SLASH) (Disclaimer: We don't own anything... oh wells... it belongs to Tolkein ... sorry we forgot to add this in our actual story)
1. Default Chapter

Nobody wins  
  
Chapter 1: Snap out of it!  
  
Elrond sighed as he watched everyone enter. There were so many different feuds between the races and he hoped not to have any arguments during the meeting. This was a very important council for today, they would decide the fate of the one ring.   
  
As he sat in his chair, he watched his sons approach with the other Rivendell Elves. Then came the dwarves, Gimli, followed by Gloin and a few others that Elrond didn't recognize. He saw Gimli take a seat as he muttered to himself. All Elrond could understand was "those damn elves" but he figured he should ignore it. When he turned away from the dwarves, he saw Boromir, son of Denethor, approach the council. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, rightful heir to the throne of Gondor, followed closely behind him. *This should be interesting* Elrond though to himself.   
  
Elrond watched as everyone who had arrived found their way to their seats, in the process giving one another suspicious glares. Last but not least came the elves of Mirkwood. Their entrance was graceful and they were lead by their prince - Legolas, son of Thranduil. As soon as he entered, Elrond saw everyone turn their heads. All eyes were fixed on the young prince. Everyone seemed to smile and Elrond swore he saw a bit of drool forming on the side of Aragorn's mouth. Legolas looked around , smiled awkwardly, and led the elves to their seats. *Why…are they…looking at me… * Legolas though as he sat down. He had traveled a long way to come to this meeting as insisted by his father. "I just want to get this over with" he whispered to one of his close friends.  
  
Elrond called the meeting to order and began to explain the issue. He ignored the fact that many seemed to be daydreaming and continued with his speech.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
When the young Mirkwood Prince entered, Aragorn forgot everything that he was thinking about. His eyes fixed on the strong, elegant, well toned form of his long time friend. His braided blond hair shined like gold in the sunlight. His face was one that plagued Aragorn's dreams on many nights. He had been friends with Legolas for a long time, and for that long time, he had wanted more then just friendship. He had hoped Arwen would take his mind off of Legolas and since he had not seen him for a long while, it seemed to have been working. But as soon as he saw his old friend again, he knew he could not lie to himself any longer. *Long have I dreamt about you Legolas.. I hope you will return my feelings*. He found it hard to listen to Elrond when he started the meeting, for his thought had taken the better of him.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gimli was in shock, who was this creature that had just arrived to the council. Though Gimli hated elves, especially those related to Thranduil, he found it hard to resist the urge to mentally strip Legolas of ALL his clothes! *that is one…woah…that elf…woah* Gimli though as a bit of drool fell from his slightly parted mouth. I went unnoticed due to his overly bushy beard.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Merry and Pippin were standing off to the side. They tried very hard to stay out of Lord Elrond's view. He had not invited them to this council but they could not help their curiosity. Merry saw Legolas enter. "He's hot!" he said aloud. Pippin looked ready to jump on Merry at any second. "I saw him first." They both glared at each other and fought a battle in their minds. 'What do I value more… a creature fairer than any I've ever seen .. Or my kin?" That same thought ran through both of their minds. However, they soon forgot about each other and let their eyes fall on Legolas.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Boromir was suspicious of all of the guests that had been invited to this meeting. He didn't trust anyone there and wanted to bring the ring back to Gondor, to his father. However, when Legolas entered, he lost focus of all his thoughts and gazed upon the young prince in awe. * surely someone is playing tricks on my mind. There is no way anyone could be as fine as he is.* Boromir mentally slapped himself. * Wait a minute…I cant be… I'm not…there's no possible way…he is a…a…a…he.* Boromir thought to himself *Oh but he's just so beautiful.*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The guests of the council were just taking their seats. Frodo sat at the end, trying to stay hidden. He tried not to get in anyone's way. They all seemed a little annoyed by one another's presence. Suddenly, Frodo saw their stone faces brighten and all of their heads faced in one direction. Frodo turned to see what they were looking at. His jaw dropped. Right before him, stood the most gorgeous elf he had ever seen. As Legolas walked to his seat, Frodo's eyes quickly shot to the elf's firm behind. *uuu…uuu…hhuuuu* there were no words.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sam was hiding behind some shrubbery because Elrond had not invited him to the council. He had promised to watch over Frodo, and was set on keeping that promise for as long as their journey would take. Sam was pulling a twig out of his hair when he noticed the Mirkwood Elves had arrived. His eyes shot to the leader, whom Sam assumed to be prince Legolas. *wow, elves really are the most beautiful creatures in all of Middle Earth. That prince Legolas is very fine indeed. He seems strong and handy to have around in a tight spot* Sam thought to himself. He looked forward to eventually meeting this elven prince.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
*ah yes, young prince Legolas…he has certainly grown up into a fine…fine… fine, elven prince. He must have many female elves lining up at his door. Yes, indeed he is a pretty sight.* Gandalf thought . *He is a strong warrior and will make his father proud.* He was shaken from his thoughts, however, when he noticed that Elrond had been talking for a while now.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Legolas sighed as he looked around. Many of the guests seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. This made him a little apprehensive. What were they thinking of? What could be more important than the fate of Middle Earth? Even his old friend, Aragorn, gave him chills. *This will be a long, long day* he thought to himself. 


	2. I just want some peace

Nobody Wins  
  
Chapter 2 : I just want some peace   
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters. They all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Blah Blah Blah… we forgot to add this in the first chapter…sorry…don't sue us…we admit it.  
  
"You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring:" said Elrond. He was glad the council ended without bloodshed and that he did not have to partake in the journey. *Four hobbits, two men, a wizard, a dwarf, and an elf… I wish them luck for they will need it.*  
  
They had departed from the council when Tharamin came to Legolas, "Lord Elrond has insisted that we stay the night before heading back to Mirkwood. We are going to go shoot some arrows if you would like to join." Legolas practically jumped at the offer. He had been working for many days now and knew that the road ahead would not allow him much time for leisure. "That's great, Tharamin, I feel that is exactly what I need." Legolas said and patted his friend on the shoulder. "I will be there soon."   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Legolas threw his cloak down on the bed and retrieved his bow and arrows from the corner where he had thrown it earlier. As he was just about to open his door to leave he heard a loud knock. Oh well he was leaving anyway, he figured opening the door.   
  
"Oh, Aragorn, is there something you needed, I was just stepping out." He said a bit frustrated.  
  
Aragorn looked at the elf in wonder *He's so beautiful when he's in a rush*  
  
"Aragorn?… hello?" Legolas finally said, smirking.  
  
"right Legolas…uh…I wanted to ..um…talk to you," Aragorn said, finally snapping out of his daydream.   
  
"Sure, come in, I could spare a few minutes," Though Legolas was anxious to get out, he hadn't seen his friend in a while.   
  
Aragorn entered and began to speak, "I wanted to thank you for earlier. You know… with Boromir and all that."  
  
Legolas just nodded and replied, "No need, my friend."  
  
"So this trip sounds like it could be fun." Aragorn said, trying to start a conversation. *FUN? FUN? What was I thinking? This will be the journey from Hell! Surely, he knows that. He must think I'm insane!*  
  
Legolas stared with confused eyes. *Is he serious?*  
  
Aragorn just chuckled and tried to cover up by saying, "well.. I … I mean… it won't be fun but… you know…"  
  
Legolas' confusion turned to worry. "My friend, are you feeling well?"  
  
Aragorn blushed. "Of course. Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
When Aragorn looked at Legolas' face, he noticed the elf's eyebrow was raised and the confused look upon his face had returned.  
  
"Anyway…" Aragorn suddenly said. "I was actually here for a reason, Legolas. I wanted to tell you that… well… we've been friends for quite some time now…. And… well… it's just…."  
  
All of a sudden, they heard a knock on the door. "Come in" yelled Legolas, secretly hoping it was Tharamin coming to check what was taking so long.   
  
"I was just passing by and I thought I would say Hi!" Boromir said, entering the room.  
  
"BOROMIR!!!!" Aragorn shouted causing Legolas and the other man to jump.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Aragorn said, noticing how loud he had actually been. "It's nice to see you…WHAT are you doing here?"  
  
"Like I said, I was just passing by, " Boromir replied, failing to notice the strain in Aragorn's voice. *and of course I though I might get a look at that beautiful creature standing to my left…looking so damn…NO DAMN IT…I WAS JUST SAYING HI…I AM NOT HERE FOR ANY OTHER REASON!* he thought.  
  
"Hello Boromir" Legolas said after taking a few moments to get over the shock of how loud his friend had been. "It's very nice of you to stop by but really, I must go." Legolas took a step towards the door, but both men jumped in front of him. Legolas' eyes widened.  
  
"I still need to talk to you…." Aragorn began, but Boromir quickly interrupted him.  
  
"I'm sure Prince Legolas has better things to do than to sit in his room all day."   
  
"Boromir, there's no need to call me …." Legolas began  
  
"This has nothing to do with you!" Aragorn shouted at Boromir who was starting to look quite angry.  
  
Before either could reply, yet two more people knocked on Legolas' door.  
  
"Master Legolas…. We were wondering if we could speak with you." Merry shouted from behind the door. It was obvious that Pippin was next to him. They were never separated. Legolas sighed. "Come in."  
  
"damn hobbits…" Boromir said, unaware that he was speaking aloud.  
  
Legolas shot him a glance.   
  
"I mean, nice, charming creatures.." he quickly added.  
  
Merry and Pippin glanced around the room, noticing the presence of the two men with clear disappointment in their faces. "We were hoping to speak to you ALONE!"  
  
Boromir and Aragorn stared at the hobbits with daggers in their eyes. *are they SERIOUS* Aragorn though.  
  
Legolas couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know what had come over his companions and quite frankly he didn't care to. "I am sorry, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, Aragorn, I wish I could stay and talk but I really must be going. " he said moving toward the door. "We will discuss this another day."   
  
Boromir lifted his arm in protest but Legolas had already left the room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On his way to the fields, Legolas was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. When he turned, he was it was Gandalf.   
  
"Legolas, I was wondering if I could have a word…" he began, but Legolas cut him off. "NO…NO WORDS…I'M ON MY WAY OUT…CAN'T YOU PEOPLE SEE THAT…PLEASE I WILL TALK TO YOU TOMORROW." he shouted, not thinking. "I am sorry Gandalf truly. I am weary and just need some rest. If you'll forgive me, I must be on my way." Legolas said, calming down  
  
"I am sorry my lad, I did not realize you were tired. You have fun today, we can talk tomorrow.," Gandalf replied with a smile.   
  
"Thank you," Legolas whispered, placing a hand on the wizards shoulder.   
  
* I just want to go shoot some arrows and relax. Hopefully there will be no more interruptions for my friends are acting unusually strange today.* Legolas thought as he finally left uninterrupted. 


	3. Author's Note

Thanks so much to those who reviewed we are so extremely glad you liked the story. Sorry there's no authors notes on the other chapters. Neither one of us has posted a fanfic before so we're just kinda getting into it.  
  
ANYWAY…we'll try to update weekly and make it as interesting as we can.   
  
We can't wait to write more, and our updates will depend on how much you guys really like the story.   
  
So that's all for now, we'll update soon with what happens w the fellowship and the poor, adored Legolas. (We love him)  
  
Sandra and Allison 


	4. And so it begins

*sorry for the long delay but we just had no time to write. Its finally out and we hope you like it!!!! (The movies never showed the fellowship resting outside at night, so in this story they sleep in tents.)  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything yea yea, J.R.R Tolkein does.  
  
Chapter 3: And so it begins  
  
The Fellowship set off on their journey a few days after the council. Everyone had prepared themselves both physically and mentally for they knew the times ahead would not be easy. The journey (the quest to save all of middle earth), however, was only second on their minds.   
  
No one had bothered Legolas after that day, for they had realized his frustration. Though they didn't bother him, they certainly did think about him… and he also thought about them (however not in the same way.)   
  
Legolas wondered what had come over his friends the other day… Not to mention he was starting to question Aragorn's mental stability. Though he was worried, he just shrugged it off. *They are all just anxious…with strange ways of showing it*   
  
They set off on foot after receiving a blessing from Elrond and the elves of Rivendell. All the worries Legolas had over his companions soon disappeared. He was glad to be with them and could not think of anyone he would rather travel with. (except maybe the dwarf… he wouldn't mind too much if they lost him.)   
  
Legolas was anxious, for ever since he was small, he loved adventure. He was the most aware out of all of them. He was their eyes and ears. Legolas had a strong sort of lust for life that usually got him into trouble. The quest certainly did excite him. The company traveled until nightfall without speaking much. They were all lost in their thoughts…   
  
Aragorn tried desperately to keep his mind on the journey at hand. He tried to think of the ring, Frodo, or Sauruman, but was failing miserably. His mind began to wonder *I must tell him. What if, when the quest ends, we part without him knowing. This may be my last chance. I will not let him go like I did so many times before…I'll…I'll…I'll tell him tomorrow…Ah, he's so cute when he's walking*   
  
*Don't look at the elf, don't look at the elf, don't look at the elf, don't look at the elf…damn it.* Boromir was a having a hard time focusing his thoughts as well.  
  
*Why in the name of valar am I so attracted to this low life creature. Why am I so taken in by him. Damn it I do not deserve to be a dwarf…but how can anyone resist this heavenly elf* Gimli thought while muttering to himself.  
  
The hobbits thought about Legolas as well, along with counting the minutes until their next meal.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It is getting late…can't we rest Gandalf…I'm hungry," Pippin said after many hours of travel. The rest of the fellowship, including Gandalf, nodded in agreement. They found a good place to rest and set their bags down.   
  
"Boromir, Gimli, set up the tents, Legolas, come with me, we need firewood," Aragorn said, ignoring the glares that he received from a few of his companions.   
  
"Of course, but we must hurry, before it gets too dark," Legolas replied.  
  
"Keep a sharp eye, there are many things that lurk in the unlit forests these days," Gandalf warned.   
  
After nodding to assure that they will be fine, Legolas and Aragorn started for the forest.  
  
Wasting no time, Boromir and Gimli began to unfold the tents. Merry and Pippin, being their mischievous selves, began a playful dual with their new swords, while Frodo and Sam just sat down on a log to rest.  
  
"Hey do we have any food I…" Pippin began but Gandalf cut him off.   
  
"Calm your stomach, Perigrin Took, you will get your food," he said. "Hobbits!" he muttered as he turned away to help with Boromir and Gimli.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Aragorn…what are you doing?" Legolas asked after Aragorn almost tripped him for the third time, for he was walking way too close behind him.   
  
"I'm so sorry Legolas…I was looking at something." Aragorn replied. "Ooooook," Legolas said in confusion. *He's so cute when he's confused* Aragorn thought as the two began to gather some branches from the ground.  
  
"It must be difficult…leaving Arwen behind to sail away with the elves. I notice she gave you her star. I know you will miss her, and I am here if you need anyone to speak to," Legolas said to his friend.  
  
Aragorn looked up from the ground, "Who?"   
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow at the man, "Arwen…the love of your life."  
  
"What…who…what…you?…I mean…huh," Aragorn replied speaking rather quickly. He then realized what they were talking about and mentally slapped himself.   
  
"Oh…Arwen…of course. I will miss her. I care for her…but I cannot change our fates."  
  
"Many face hardships these days. No matter what fate has chosen for you, it can never take away what you hold dear. She will always love you, don't forget that," Legolas said quietly, patting his friend on the shoulder. When he returned to his task, he replayed the scene that had just unfolded in his mind. *What is bothering him? What did he…wait…did he say…me…what* Legolas was very baffled, but decided to let it go. *He is weary, it matters not*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- Meanwhile, back at the camp…  
  
In the middle of putting up the third tent, Boromir stood up, "There are three tents to be pitched up, how will we divide them?" he asked Gandalf, whom he and the rest of the fellowship viewed as the leader.   
  
"The hobbits will share one. You, Aragorn and Gimli will take the other. The third will be for Legolas and I," Gandalf answered after a few seconds of pondering. He could not put Legolas and Gimli together, so this seemed like his only choice. Plus, he wouldn't mind sharing a tent with the young elf.  
  
Boromir was about to nod in agreement, when the thought hit him *wait a minute, Gandalf is going to be sleeping with LEGOLAS. MY LEGOLAS! The old man did this on purpose! I will not take this, he can't do that!…Wait, why should I care, Legolas can sleep with whomever he wants, It matters not to me… I wonder if he sleeps in the nude. NO!!!*  
  
Ignoring Boromir's death glare, Gandalf moved to start pitching up the tents. Merry, who had been listening with the rest of the hobbits spoke up, "You know Gandalf, I don't think that's such a good arrangement. I've been thinking and I feel that you should share a tent with Frodo and Sam. I mean he is the ringbearer and you should watch over him. Pippin can go with Gimli and Boromir and I will…"   
  
"No Merry its alright, Aragorn and Legolas will both be getting up for their watches and they might wake you. I can share their tent, for I am not as tired," Pippin interrupted.  
  
Boromir, finally snapping out of his thoughts, joined the argument, "There is no need for any of the hobbits to be woken up. The hobbits are small, Gandalf, and you need to stay with all of them. Gimli and Aragorn can then share one tent, for I do not want blood to be spilt between Legolas and Gimli. I will then go with Legolas. Its the only way."   
  
Gandalf could not accept this, "Stop this arguing at once. The first arrangement was good enough and it is what we are going with," he stated firmly.  
  
"But I like my idea," Merry replied childishly.  
  
"Why your idea, it's not the best one," Frodo interrupted, rising from where he was quietly sitting. "I do not need to be protected by Gandalf, and don't mind being woken up."  
  
Gimli, who dared not say anything could only stand and listen. He hoped that he would in the end be put with Legolas, for he was starting to really admire the elf everyone believed he hated.  
  
"I think, that everyone who is taking a night watch should stay in the same tent. It is the most logical way," Boromir said angrily.   
  
"But we can't sleep alone," Merry quickly added, motioning to the rest of the hobbits. Gandalf then tapped his staff firmly on the ground, drawing everyone's attention. "Stop this bickering at once or we are all sleeping outside. And I won't care if orcs start falling from the sky we will not pitch those tents." He stated, raising his voice.  
  
His words, however, were in vain. Before he could finish, all the companions begin to speak at the same time, arguing their own ideas. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What is going on!"   
  
Everyone stopped arguing and turned around to see Legolas and Aragorn, carrying a bunch of branches for the fire.  
  
"What is everyone arguing about. And why haven't all the tents been pitched up," Aragorn asked bewildered.   
  
"We are trying, apparently in vain, to settle something, quit pointless may I add, yet we can't seem to," Gimli spoke for the first time since they stopped to rest. He had sat down on a log next to Sam when the argument began to listen.  
  
"Well…" Legolas began as he set down his branches in the best spot he could see, "You can all continue settling it, but I will take first watch. In fact, I think I may sleep outside, it is a beautiful night."  
  
Everyone, except Aragorn who was now helping Legolas with the fire, stood still and stared in shock. They were all about to protest at once, but Gandalf spoke first, "It's final, I will have no more if this, we will divide the tents like this… myself, Frodo , and Samwise; Gimli with Pippin and Merry; and Aragorn with Boromir. Gandalf stated in a manor that no one dared to challenge.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After a long while of sitting next to the fire and telling some cheerful stories, Gandalf insisted that they all get some rest. They each climbed in to the tents they were assigned to while Legolas began his night watch. Much to everyone's protest (this time souly because they were actually concerned for his well being), Legolas insisted that he stay on watch all night. He was an elf and didn't need as much sleep as the others.   
  
*Well…if he decides to use a tent, he will probably come into ours* Boromir thought while looking at Legolas sitting so still on his branch. But his happiness died when he saw that Aragorn was thinking the same thing. The two men locked eyes for a moment, to inform each other to stay away.   
  
*I'll rip him to pieces* Aragorn thought.  
  
Without a word, they layed down to sleep, plotting each others downfall.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*ok that's chapter 3...hope you liked it! R&R and we'll update with more Legolas lovin!! 


	5. The Bet

Disclaimer: STILL don't know anything  
  
Chapter 5: The Bet  
  
  
  
The Fellowship once again set off for another day of travel. Merry and Pippin, like always, were walking side by side.  
  
"You know, I think Legolas likes me!" Pippin exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, you wish, Pip." Merry replied with a snort.  
  
"NO REALLY! I think he does!"  
  
Merry gave him a look and Pippin was angered by this. "WHAT? You think he likes you better?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Well, yes if you must know. I think Legolas happens to have a soft spot for Brandybuck's. Add in the fact that I'm a hobbit, and I'm sure he finds me irresistible."  
  
"Dream on, Merry. Everyone knows the Took family is much more desirable than you Brandybuck's. Besides, I happened to catch Legolas staring at my rear end yesterday. How do you explain that? I doubt he's ever stared at your rear end."  
  
"I'm sure he was just looking at the floor, you twit. Legolas would much rather me than you."  
  
"Sure. Keep lying to yourself. You'll be even more heartbroken when you walk in on him and me kissing."  
  
"What makes you think he would kiss you?"  
  
"I told you, he fancies me."  
  
"I bet that I could get him to kiss me first."  
  
Pippin laughed. "A bet? I always love bets. You're on my friend. Now what are the terms of this bet?"  
  
"First one to get Legolas to kiss them, wins. Whoever loses has to carry the winners bag until we reach Mordor."   
  
"Yes that's good, but the winner also gets all the pipeweed that's left!"  
  
"Yes Pip, that's a fair bet. I would love some extra pipeweed."   
  
"Who says you're going to win Merry?"  
  
Merry sighed, "Haven't we already been through this Pip, Legolas likes me not you, wants to kiss me not you, overall prefers me not you. So taking those facts, the pipeweed is as good as mine."  
  
Pippin laughed at Merry's confidence, "We'll see Merry, we'll see," he said quietly and turned his attention back to the rest of the fellowship.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
When they stopped for a brief break, which the hobbits were complaining that they needed, Aragorn saw his chance.   
  
*That's it. It's now or never. I have to tell him. He has to know how I feel. I can't keep on pretending. Here I go.*   
  
Once again, he approached the elf who was in a light conversation with Gandalf. "Um… Legolas, oh I see you're busy now. I'll - um, come back later." Aragorn fumbled and began backing away.  
  
"No, nonsense. I was just on my way to help Sam with the stew. Those hobbits are hungry creatures, you know." Gandalf said with a smile as he patted Legolas on the shoulder and walked away.   
  
"What was it that you wanted, Aragorn?" Legolas asked while he sharpened his white knives.  
  
*I just wanted you to know that you're always on my mind. You're the reason I can't eat or sleep. I spend every minute of every day thinking of you and only you. I am completely and utterly in love with you and I have been for years. I fear if I don't kiss you I will die!* Aragorn thought to himself.  
  
"Um…well…its nothing really," Aragorn began, deciding to give Legolas the shorter version of the truth.   
  
"You and I have been friends for a long time. Close friends." he continued.  
  
"Yes. Yes Aragorn, we…established that before we left Rivendell." Legolas said, raising an eyebrow at his friend.  
  
"Well, yes, we did, but you see I never got a chance to tell you what I was going to tell you because everyone interrupted, and you ran out of the room, and then I tried to give you some space because you looked like you needed it, and then…" Aragorn began babbling uncontrollably.  
  
Legolas cut him off, " Ok, I get the point. But I fear you will never get a chance to tell me what you wanted to if you continue at this pace, Aragorn, what do you want?" He tried hard not to raise his voice but he was getting mildly annoyed.  
  
"Oh, yes, well, you see…"   
  
Just then, he was interrupted by a very unwelcome voice…  
  
"Aragorn, Legolas, will you not have any of Sam's stew it really is delicious," Boromir said with a smile.  
  
"Boromir your timing is impeccable as always," Aragorn said sarcastically.  
  
"Well I just wanted to offer you some lunch," Boromir said stepping towards Legolas.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas was very aware of his surroundings *I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit creeped out right now. I'm hungry, but Boromir is making me feel very claustrophobic, and I want to know what Aragorn has to tell me, but at the same time, he's really scaring me.* Legolas thought  
  
"Thank you both, but I think it's time we continue on our journey. I will speak with you later, Aragorn." he said, moving away from the two men.   
  
As soon as the elf was out of hearing range, Boromir turned to Aragorn and commanded, "I know what you want, I know what you're thinking and I warn you this - Stay away from the elf, or suffer the consequences."   
  
Aragorn was not intimidated by this at all. "Oh I'm scared now." He said with sarcasm. "You have no say in my affairs with Legolas. It is not your business nor your concern so I suggest you stay out of it."  
  
Before Boromir could reply, they saw Gandalf motioning for the Fellowship to continue on.   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
They did not stop again until nightfall and they were all very restless. Legolas decided that he would get some sleep tonight because he had not slept in days. After unpacking and setting up camp, the Fellowship quickly retreated to sleep.   
  
Legolas, as he said he would, slept under the stars.  
  
After an hour or two, Pippin decided that everyone was asleep and it was a perfect time to make his move. He snuck out of his tent, careful not to make any noises and wake Merry. He noticed Gandalf, who was supposed to be on watch, was snoring quite loudly now.   
  
*I'll just tip toe over to him, and place a kiss on those gorgeous lips. Then I win the bet and plenty of pipeweed. AND a kiss from the most beautiful creature in all of Middle Earth.* Pippin thought with a smile.   
  
He quietly snuck past the other two tents and to the tree under which Legolas was sleeping. He knelt down next to Legolas, not being able to take his eyes off of the sleeping beauty in front of him. *He looks like an angel when he sleeps* Pippin thought to himself.   
  
Just as he was about to lean in for the kiss, he was halted by Merry's voice.  
  
"Pippin!" he shouted.   
  
With that, Legolas shot up quickly, grabbing his arrow and nearly knocking Pippin over.  
  
"Merry! Pippin! I could've killed you! What's going on? Are you both all right?"   
  
Legolas asked, leaning back when he noticed the closeness between him and Pippin.  
  
"Yeah, Pip. What was going on?" Merry asked.  
  
"Well, you see… I was… Um.. There… there was a … a … snake! It was um, huge, and it was right by your head, Legolas. I um, came out and saw it and thought I should get it away from you. So I knelt down to pick it up, but then Merry came and shouted and he scared it away. I probably would have done that in the first place except I didn't want to wake you."   
  
Legolas didn't really buy this excuse but was too tired to argue. He just wanted some sleep. He thanked Pippin and laid back down after the hobbits went back to their tent.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
When Pippin and Merry got back to the tent, Merry looked very annoyed.  
  
"And just what do you think you were doing?" Merry asked, tapping his foot on the floor.   
  
"I was about to win the bet!" Pippin replied hastily.   
  
"I'm not sure if I made this clear to you, Pip, but Legolas actually has to be CONSCIOUS when you kiss him!" Merry said angrily.  
  
"NO! That wasn't in the rules. In fact, there were no specific rules! The only rule was that we kiss him. You're just jealous 'cause I was about to win!"   
  
"In your dreams. The bet is still on, Pip. And this time, no trying to cheat. It's a fair match. No trickery… I mean it."  
  
"Fine." Pippin said and laid back down to sleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Gandalf awoke from his 'nap' after Merry and Pippin had already gone back to their tent and Legolas had fallen back to sleep.  
  
*Goodness, I didn't mean to fall asleep. Thank the valor that nothing happened. Some leader I am, good thing orcs don't have good timing* Gandalf thought.  
  
He got up from his spot and moved over to where Legolas was sleeping.   
  
*I think that this seat, next to such a fine creature, will be much more comfortable and will keep me awake.*   
  
He sat dangerously close to Legolas and hoped he would not wake him, for no one liked to wake a sleeping elf. Especially one with a bow and arrows right by his side.   
  
Legolas was in for a looooong journey.  
  
a/n We're so sorry we haven't updated in like a month. We've been really busy. We'll try to get the next chapter up soon. We already have an idea formulating. Hope you liked this one. The action is still to come. Read and Review for quicker updates. 


End file.
